Waiting
by TheCrazedFangirl
Summary: Kagura's father is making her leave Edo for good after finding out about the whole "Boyfriend" thing. What does Sougo feel about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic, and I still don't understand how to use . **

**Just to make sure, I don't own GinTama. I only own this pathetic excuse for a fanfiction.**

**So yeah, I hope it's good enough! ^_^**

He felt as if they were meant for each other.

Not the kind of "meant to be" feeling that you often find in the soaps you watch on the T.V.

No. The thing he felt was the kind you feel when you've met your equal.

As in, she really was like him in many ways.

All she really lacked was the pure hatred for Hijikata and the constant deadpan.

If she had that, they would be too alike. So much that if she even _looked _like him, no one would be able to tell them apart. Sougo thought it creepy.

But in some ways, one would say they were complete opposites.

The way her eyes were blue, and his eyes were deep red. She dressed in red or vibrant colors while he dressed in a dark blue, nearly black uniform. She names her pets Sadaharu, while he named his Sadamaru. She was always full of emotion, while he would always wear his deadpan look. She was always straightforward, while he would think of the most "sensible" thing to do.

She was leaving earth, while he was here to stay.

Here, lost in thought.

Thinking about the times they've spent fighting and sparring, the times they've spent quarreling and shouting, remembering the days that had given him the multiple injuries he's gained every time they'd see each other.

But not all his thoughts about her were bad.

There he was right now, thinking about the things he FELT for her.

What she truly meant to him.

The reason he had drowned himself in these thoughts traced back to earlier today.

-(o_0)-

"Hey, s-sadist!" Kagura called out in a nervous tone. She was very confused that day, not to mention upset because of her father's sudden change of plans.

He turned around to find her face twisted in a strange way.

The way she looked that one time when she was forbidden by Danna to eat any more sukonbu. The way he rarely saw it.

"What is it, China?" he deadpanned.

"I know that things may change if I told you this… but I maybe leaving soon, so I guess…"

Her voice trailed away as her face had suddenly turned red.

"I guess what, China?" He teased, a smirk creeping up his face.

"DON'T RUSH ME!" She shouted, clearly at the point of exploding. Her face was even redder now that she knew she had to get it out.

"Well?" Sougo was getting impatient.

"I…"

"I?"

"I kinda like you."

"Eh?"

"Well, for a long time actually."

He couldn't speak. Those last words China had said left him dumbfounded. His face right now was probably even redder than hers. She managed a faint smile as she tiptoed to plant a small kiss on his cheek.

"This might be the last time I see you again, so I thought that I should say it already. Well, now that I have, I suppose I should just say goodbye now."

She hugged him one last time as he just stared at her, speechless.

"Goodbye, Sougo!" She shouted as she waved her hand, the sound of her voice slowly fading as she got farther and farther away.

**Was it okay? Damn, I don't know myself. (o_o)**

**Well, I don't know if I should make more chapters (maybe I'm too full of myself) but I guess that this fanfic was kind of a cliffhanger, so I think I'll be making a chapter 2.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! well, here's the second chapter! **

**Just to be sure again, I don't own GinTama. It belongs to the great Hideaki Sorachi.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

She wasn't completely upset about leaving.

She DID miss her old planet, but she had grown to love Earth more.

Okay, so maybe she was.

You can't blame someone for trying to be positive.

I mean, she's been going trough a lot lately. After everything she's done, she hasn't done everything.

Before she left, she made a list of everything she had to do in case she really wasn't coming back.

She did thank Shinpachi for everything he's done for the yorozuya. Like cleaning the place, doing the laundry, all that stuff.

She thanked Gin-chan for letting her stay at is place, and for being there as her father figure.

She thanked Anego for being there for her and teaching her what she knew.

But she wasn't able to bid goodbye or thank Soyo Hime and Imai Nobume for being her friends and forming the "Sister Sadists Three".

She also wasn't able to thank the Shinsengumi for the shit they've been through.

She did confess to the sadist what she was keeping inside all that time, but she wasn't able to say everything.

That was why she had her mind set on going back home someday.

This separation would definitely NOT be permanent.

She was sure of it.

(0_o)

After what happened that day, Sougo would always be lost in thought.

His usual sadistic aura had strangely decreased by a shocking amount, surprising his commanding officers and also relieving his subordinates.

His appetite would betray him and he would always be found by Kondo in the dojo; "training for who knows what", as the commander had put it.

His current behavior had surprised almost everyone.

Although, there are some of his traits that have been spared by the strange feeling that had overpowered the seemingly unbeatable swordsman.

He still mercilessly tried to destroy Hijikata (much more brutally than usual, to the vice-commander's dismay). And he would always have his pokerface and constant deadpan.

He still slacked off and slept on the job (much more frequently than usual, again to the vice-commander's dismay).

Despite his strange actions, the Shinsengumi hasn't marked it as some kind of threat.

Rather, they just thought he had problems with his digestion. Just to get it over with and stop the rumors going around saying that he was acting the way he was because he was lovesick over the china girl.

"It was pretty evident, since Okita-taichou started acting this way when Kagura-chan had left Edo." Says Kumanaku Seizou from the 1st division, which earns him a black eye and a missing tooth from the 1st division captain.

He'd have him commit seppuku some time later.

But Seizou's words had left him speechless.

Could it be that he really loved her after everything?

**Okay. Was that good? I thought it was a bit short, and it's all just full of Sougo and Kagura's thoughts. -_-" Sowie! I thought I had to post this because I haven't followed up on this fanfiction for... how many weeks? Okay, sorry anyway :) I hope it was good enough! **


End file.
